


Six years

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: It's been 6 years since Helen had opened the new Sanctuary. Still, she's not feeling very festive. Nikola tries to help.





	Six years

It was supposed to be a happy day, one would think. After all, she had opened the new Sanctuary 6 years before and, while working underground, quite literally, had its lows, but it had also meant a safer environment for the Abnormals, and that, really, was everything it was all about.

She had let Will and Henry handle most of the preparations, though- she couldn’t bring herself to do it, not really, and they were more than fit for the task. Nikola helping had been a welcomed surprise, and the fact that none of the kids got hurt in the process had been an even bigger progress. He was starting to grow on them, apparently, and not in the usual “we have to deal with him because our boss is fucking him and she might fire us if we don’t” way. That was really not her fault, actually. She had only insisted they were civil to each other and, while her looks may have held a note of warning regarding sleeping on the couch, for one side, and unemployment for the other, well, she hadn’t exactly said the words, had she?

She did get that look surprisingly often, though, not that she ever followed up on it. Case in point, the present moment, when Nikola entered her office, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses with him.

 “Are you actually planning of spending the entire day sulking?” He asked, holding the bottle up for her to see. “I figured I should bring the celebration to you, if you’re not feeling social.”

“This was in a part of the cellar I specifically remember to have locked, you know.” She said as she took the bottle in her hand.

“You might be right about that.” Nikola grinned. “But I’ve known you long enough to know that locking something away, especially with a metallic lock, is your way of telling me there might be interesting stuff behind it.”

She rolled her eyes at that, snatching a glass off his hands. “And you’ve come to this conclusion through a thorough scientific experiment, I presume.”

“You locking your bedroom might have been a pretty huge hint, you know.” Nikola said, earning himself a glare from her.

“You were right, I’m not feeling very social today.” She admitted with a sigh. “Here. Knock yourself out.” She said as she handed him the bottle.

“So, do you want to tell me what the not being social thing is about?” Nikola asked after they both had had a few glasses.

“It’s just that… The last years have been great for the Sanctuary, moving underground and all, and it did get SCIU off our backs.”

“Former SCIU employees aside, you mean.”

“Yes. And I should be happy about it, and I really am, but I might miss the old Sanctuary.”

“My God, I can’t believe it.” Nikola said as he went on her side of the office, taking her in his arms. “Are you telling me that the gorgeous Helen Magnus, scientist extraordinaire is being nostalgic?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” She countered. “I revamped you because of nostalgia, in a way.”

“Helen, this may have worked with Junior, but don’t try to sell this to me.” Nikola protested as his lips found their way to her neck. “You revamped me strictly because you couldn’t live without me and we both know it.”

“That… might be true.” Helen agreed. “Speaking of which… did you mean the part with scientist extraordinaire?”

“Are you fishing for flattery, is this what this is? You know I meant it.”

“I was actually wondering why you left out the part with _married with an infuriating, albeit bloody sexy, genius vampire._ ”

“Uhm, Helen?” He asked, voice unsure. She hadn’t drunk that much, but the possibility of her saying this while sober was something he couldn’t fathom. “We’re not married.”

“We could work on that.” She turned around to face him at that, not wanting to miss his reaction. It was everything she had hoped for. She loved his naughty side, there was no denying that, but that look of complete awe on his face, along with the little glitter of hope he had in his eyes… It made her heart ache with love for him. “We should work on that.” She corrected herself, determination in her voice.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” He apparently couldn’t bring himself to believe it yet.

“Well someone has to do it.” She countered playfully, making him snort.

“Ah. Well, you know, I didn’t ask because I didn’t think I could live up to the high standards people before me have set.”

“You still didn’t answer my question.” Helen pointed out, letting his comment slide. She knew it was just his way of saying he hadn’t been sure she wanted this, after what had happened last time.

“Are you sure you want this, Helen?” He asked, so deliciously vulnerable that it made her feel guilty for playing around with him. She did like having the upper edge, though.

“Well, you know, it comes a time in any woman’s life when she thinks about settling down and all. Plus, we hadn’t tried killing each other in a while so I would say we’re safe.”

“If you don’t count last night, that is.” He amended on a low tone, the kind he usually kept for more private settings. It made her regret her office was so close to Will’s, because with that look in his eyes… There was no way they could keep it quiet.

“I can handle more than that, just so you know.” She said it as a challenge, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by him. He moved his face just inches above hers, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I’m guessing you still want my answer.”  Nikola said, relishing the way her breath hitched when she felt his lips above hers.

“I do.” Helen replied, trying her best to keep herself from kissing him. It was almost an impossible thing to do, with those delicious lips so close to hers.

“Let me see, then.” He mused as he took her in his arms and sat her atop of her office. His fingers cupped her face as he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue entering her mouth violently. She sucked on his lower lip, threading her fingers through his hair as she pulled him even closer, unable to hold back a moan as he explored her mouth further, all hungry lips and teeth and that bloody tongue that seemed to have a mind of its own.

“Yes.” He breathed, trying to regain his composure as she finally broke the kiss, her lungs begging for some air.  She barely had the time to register how delicious his hair looked like that, all messed up by her fingers, before he licked her neck, all the way up to her ear. “Definitely, yes.” He whispered before placing a hot kiss on her neck, right above her pulse point.

“I guess we should announce the others about this.” Helen pointed out as he was sucking on the skin of her neck in a way she knew it was bound to leave marks. Frankly, she didn’t give a damn at the moment.

The way he sighed was so funny she could barely contain a laugh. “ _Now_ you want to be social?!” He exhaled and she grinned at that. “I love you too and you know it.”


End file.
